Kimi Strikes Back
'Kimi Strikes Back '''is the ''third episode of the fourth season in the Troublemakers reboot. The episode was released on April 24th, 2014. Synopsis Can Kimi get revenge on Brinna? Plot Kimi is making her way through the school hallway when she is called over by Allison. Approaching her friends, she is bumped into by Brinna and drops all of her books. Teased by Brinna, Kimi walks over to the Troublemakers who sense her irritation. When Spencer and Allison offer to help her deal with Brinna, Kimi rejects the offer in hopes of getting her own revenge. Owen, who is less than enthusiastic about Paige's excitement to be involved, suggests to her that she lay low since her schemes have already brought down the cheerleading team. Paige justifies taking part as helping out a friend and needing to live vicariously through her plots if she cannot do it herself. Erik and Delilah then arrive and Delilah points out that Logan is the only Troublemaker not with them. They all look toward Logan who is surrounded by a lot of girls and playing them one of his songs on the guitar. Brinna, who notices Hannah and Nicole flirting with Logan and swaying to the song, pretends to accidentally knock her drink all over Hannah's top and insult Nicole's. Satisfied when the two girls leave in embarrassment, Brinna continues on her way smugly. Kimi turns back to the Troublemakers and tells them that she thinks Brinna did that because she, too, has a crush on Logan. Paige and Kimi share the same idea of getting revenge on Brinna by embarrassing her in front of him. When the girls try to decide on where in public their plan should go down, Erik suggests the show that Logan is performing at that Friday night and everyone agrees. Allison backs out of helping them when she remembers she has a book club meeting that night and Erik offers that Delilah go in her place. Delilah agrees to help Kimi and Paige as a way to bond and get to know them better. The girls decide that they need to find out what Logan hates so that they can trick Brinna into being shot down by him. Later that afternoon, Kimi walks out into the parking lot where Logan sits on his motorcycle. Kimi, who wears an earpiece so that she can communicate with Paige and Delilah, is told to greet him with kindness by Delilah and coldness by Paige. Kimi surprises Logan with a teasing comment towards how old his bike is and he becomes impressed with how she didn't try to suck up to him. Asking about the show at the Streetlight Lounge, Kimi and Logan start to joke around about her viral video. Logan begins to warm up to Kimi even more when she holds her own against his banter. Getting back onto topic, Kimi finds out that Logan's pet peeve during shows is when fans get up on stage and try to sing with him. Using this information, Delilah is told to trick Brinna into thinking that Logan loves when fans do that. Coming across her in Gigi's, a fashion boutique at the mall, Delilah drops it into their conversation. Delilah is insulted when Brinna insults her appearance and relationship with Erik and becomes even more invested in taking her down. Later that Friday night, Kimi arrives at the Streetlight Lounge and comes across Kevin. Kevin explains that he's getting back into DJing and likes to come to sample new artists. This impresses Kimi who comments that the Kevin she dated was too busy playing video games to do that. Kevin acknowledges this and says that he's changed. When Kimi tells Kevin that she's attending because of unfinished business with Brinna, Kevin voices his support of her after how much he hated what Brinna did to her at the dance. Telling her that his help is available if she needs it, Kevin heads into the lounge. Inside the lounge, Kimi finds out that Logan is unable to play because the sound system is broken. Kimi, remembering that Kevin knows how to fix sound systems, asks for his help. Saving the show, Kimi is able to sit with her friends and watch the performance. While playing his last song of the night, Logan becomes frustrated when Brinna barges onstage and tries to sing the song as a duet with him. Logan tells her off on stage, much to Brinna's embarrassment, and Brinna is told that it was their plan all along by the girls when she walks off. Brinna storms off in anger. After the show, Kimi is left alone in the parking lot when Delilah and Paige leave to go home. Talking to Logan, Logan tells her that he figured out that Brinna's appearance onstage had to do with her. When Kimi tries to explain, Logan cuts her off and says that if Kimi feels that she deserved it, it's a good enough reason for him. The two go their separate ways after he offers a ride on his motorcycle. The episode ends with Kimi telling him goodbye with a smile on her face. Bonus Scene Owen is practicing at Wilson High and the coach blows his whistle when Owen pins his opponent to the mat. Skazz, in surprise, comments that Owen is on a roll and has been winning a lot of matches. Skazz says that he has a shot at winning the State Championships if he's willing to work for it. When Owen warms up to the idea of impressing universities with the championship, Skazz warns him that he will be up against an unknown wrestler who has gone undefeated and is being fought over by college scouts. Characters *Kimi Chen *Paige Lenx *Delilah Horner *Brinna *Allison Applebee *Owen Harris *Logan *Spencer Cooper *Erik Ericson *Kevin Delucca *Hannah Holmes *Nicole Blackwell *Skazz (Bonus Scene) Category:Episodes Category:Year 6 Category:Season 4: Troublemakers Category:Troublemakers